


Prince or Skater?

by Crazyshippergirl



Series: Yuri!!! the prince on ice? [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon, Castle AU, Fluff, I dont know how to tag, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyshippergirl/pseuds/Crazyshippergirl
Summary: The young prince Yuri just turned 18. His father wants him to do more military training. Why now of all times?He just found his passion.Life is not fair...





	1. Why now?

This meeting is boring. It has been going on forever. And the worst part is that everyone is looking at me. Probably because I am still only 18, and my father is going to rule the kingdom for at least 10 more years.

It´s not like I am not used to this. Since I grew 16 the whole kingdom has had its eyes on me. Will I be a good ruler? A good knight? Will I find a bride that helps the kingdom grow even more? I hate it. Everything. But I need to keep the farce up.

“And the last point of today: the young prince will go into a stronger military education, starting next week, to help him develop the skills he needs. What do you think, son?”

_Huh?! What was that?_

I stare at my father. He never talked to me about that matter. Why does he have to tell it now, in front of everyone. _I do enough training already, no?_

I know I must follow the rules, but it takes me some time to put myself together. Of course, there is no way I can refuse.

“Son?” my father asks again (something he shouldn´t need to do).

I stand up rather quickly, bow and try to keep my voice from shaking too much. “I am very sorry, your majesty, please excuse my hesitance. If your highness believes that is what I must do, I have no doubt it is the right decision.” My heart stops. _This can´t be true. What about-_

#“Fine then, we will let the short ignorance pass.”

Yuri bows again. His father would never punish him about something like that, but he needs to follow the rules too. _Father loves me, so does mother. So why? Why now, when I just found a passion?_

I sit down and wait for the meeting to end. When all the staff is gone, I go to my father.

“Father, may I ask you a question?” He nods. “Why now? Don´t I have enough training already? I think I could spend my time better doing different things.”

Silence. _Is he mad?_

“Well, Yuri. You know we love you, your mother and I. But we think that you spend too much time goofing around. And we know that you are not happy with being a prince.” I want to say something, but I refrain. “We know, and that’s ok. I wasn’t too happy myself when I was young, you know?”

I didn´t.

“But the military helped me get through hard times. I want you to try it too.”

There is nothing I can say against that, so I excuse myself and go to my room instead. There is still paperwork I need to finish. I can’t tell my father that I have found a new passion. I just can’t. It´s not appropriate for a prince to do anything other than study to be ready to take over as ruler of the kingdom later.

Truth is, I girl changed my world. But it´s not what you think. I wish it would be that way, it would make things easier. She is my teacher for society and behaviour, and she introduced me to a beautiful new world: skating. Ice skating to be precise. There is a frozen lake, right next to the castle. Only the girl seems to know about it. Well, with me that makes two now. Minako – sensei loves me. I am more than just a student, I am her friend, and she hates to see me suffer with all this stuff going on around. She has decided to show me the lake, gave me “skates” and let me go on the ice. She does it herself every winter apparently. I am happy: three weeks ago, she told me I did quite well on the ice.

_What am I supposed to do now?_


	2. New commander!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fist weeks of military training are as bad as Yuri feared. And he can´t quite get along with the other cadets...
> 
> And for the worst, the new commander is supposed to be a strict trainer.

As if I could do anything. I used my last week of freedom to go skating as often as I could. I often didn´t sleep just to train. Minako – sensei showed me some new moves I could do.

Then Monday came, and I had to show up at 6 am to go to my first new lesson. It was exhausting, even though I have great stamina. At the end of the day everything hurt. But at least I was treated mostly as any other soldier. That was the only positive thing. The next years are going to be hell. I feel some tears running down my face. _I wish I could run away._

The next few weeks were as I feared: annoying and exhausting. I could’ve gone skating on my two free days if it wasn’t for all the paperwork I had to do. The other cadets, Yurio, Otabek and the rest, don´t really care about me. Sure, they show the needed respect, but because of my status, I can´t be friends with them. Phichit seems to be the only one looking beyond me status and social anxiety. I like him.

After 4 weeks, we are going to have a new commander. Now it´s going to be all about building up strength. _Just great._

The commander comes in. We salute. Eye-contact forbidden until he speaks to you.

“So… you are the young prince, yes?”

“Yes, sir!” I look at him, and freeze. I have never seen a more beautiful man in my life. His grey short hair is hanging over one of his eyes. _Is that even allowed?_ He is tall, long legs, beautiful figure. He smiles at me. _Looks like he knows how stunning he looks._

This smirk. My knees go soft.

“Let´s have a lot of fun than.” He whispers. That´s nothing you would ever say to a prince. He knows that. I don’t mind. He smells amazing. _Please stay right there_ , I think. Of course, he doesn´t. He keeps on looking at the other cadets.

“I am your new commander, Victor Nikiforov.” _What a beautiful name_.

“Shall we start then?”

The day passes in a haze. I don´t really know what´s going on, but I recognise how well I am doing at the training. Every glare from Victor brings up energy. And is it only me, or does he look at me quite often?

Tomorrow is another free day. That perfect, I don´t know what´s going on with my body, but I need time to figure it out.

I take the skates and run to the lake. Winter won´t stay forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There he is! Beautiful as ever!
> 
> Well I know that was kind of short. But I will make that up!
> 
> Would love to read your comments <3


	3. What is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The commander is beautiful and Yuri is confused. 
> 
> What will happen now?

I skate all night. It doesn´t matter, I only have paper work to do tomorrow. I can do some tiny jumps now. I still fall often.

The paperwork day goes by too fast.

“What is wrong with you, Yuri?” Minako – sensei let the official speech besides, we are alone anyway.

“What do you know about commander Vi- I mean Nikiforov?” I ask instead of answering. Minako – sensei looks surprised.

“o, well, he is your new commander, right? I heard he is a great commander, a great strategist, he is handsome and all the women are after him. But I never heard any scandals regarding that… I wonder why.”

I don´t say anything. Minako – sensei knows that I am not one to talk a lot. So he his famous with the women? Of course he is, he is absolutely stunning.

“Sorry, Sensei, I need to go!” I rush out of the room, ignoring Minako screaming that I should finish work first. I take the skates and go. I can focus the best when I am on the ice. I am relaxed. I can be myself.

I skate some laps, trying some new figures Minako told me about.

“You are surprising me, young prince!”

I fall. _Who is that?_ _No everything is lost now. If my father finds out, I am dead._ I look up. And there is Victor. On skates. In front of me.

“Huh?” The only thing I am able to say right now.

“Not really fitting for a prince to say that,” he smiles and helps me up.

“Ahm I-I mean, what are you doing out here Commander Nikiforov?” _Put yourself together Yuri!_

“Haha no need to be so formal now, your Highness. I still know where I stand if we are not training together.”

“What, no, I mean…” _What is wrong with me?_ “So you skate too?” _Really, Yuri? That’s the thing you want to ask now?_

Victor hesitates and laughs. This beautiful laughter. “I wondered what you would say next, prince. Yes, I am skating too, indeed. May I ask, why is it that you are on these skates?” _And how can your father allow that?_ He didn’t ask that, but the question is implied.

Ok, it´s over, I just tell him everything. About Minako – sensei, that my father doesn´t know; everything. Even why I skate. As I finish, my head is red, I am out of breath. Victor just stands there. And then he smiles.

“I see. Do not worry, I will not tell anyone, your highness.”

“Yuri”

“Pardon?”

“Please call me Yuri. We don´t need to be so formal when we are alone.” I blush even harder.

“Fine, that makes everything easier. You are right.” He holds out his hand. “Then let’s start over. I am Victor. I am happy I met you here, Yuri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3. I hope you like it!
> 
> Please leave a comment :)


	4. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri can´t believe how lucky he is.   
> Commander Nikiforov is right in front of him and he is even more amazing then he thought!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took forever, but here are new chapters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments (I am literally jumping if I get notifications, it makes me happy)
> 
> Special thanks to my BETA reader <3

I still can´t believe it. We talked for hours. And then ... I saw him skating. I wish time would have stopped. I was sitting on a blanket next to the lake. I saw him skating and it was incredible. This stunning, handsome man was able to do things I wouldn’t even dream about. He jumped, he turned in mid – air. I could see the story he was telling. I didn´t think that that was possible!

After some time, he skates to me. “So what do you think?”

I can’t find words at first.

“I didn´t know- that- it- That was AMAZING! How do you do that? Do you think I would be able to do that too?”

Victor looks at me, with a surprised look in his eyes. _Is he blushing?_

“Well, I don´t see why not. It would just need a lot of training, but I wouldn’t be surprised if you could pull it off.”

I am all fired up. I want to skate the same way he does!

“Well I could show you some basics now, If you want?”

No need to ask me twice. I am already up on the ice.

“Ok well, first I need to tell you that teaching you that requires some sort of body contact. Is that alright?” I didn´t think about that. But for some reason, I really want him to touch me. So, I simply nod. “Ok, perfect.”

We trained a long time. Victor touched my chest, my legs, my hips. It was never improper, but the places where he touched me burned like fire. Just like my face. I don´t even know how long we skated.

“Shall we wrap it up for now?” he says after some time.

“Can we do it once more?”

“You really have a lot of stamina don´t you? No wonder, that your father wanted to keep you busy.”

I look at him. How does he know about my father and his reasons?

“Don´t look at me like that. Everyone in the kingdom knows, that you don´t want to be the heir of the family.” He is serious, but he smiles. _He understands?_ I don´t know what to say. “It must be hard on you right?”

“I don´t think I have the right to complain, everyone would be thankful for a life like mine.” I look at the ground. But my eyes are looking up fast. _Is he laughing?_

“You are really a strong person, aren´t you? Well I would love to train with you again. What about you?”

I am so happy for the change of topic. “Me too!”

We walk back to the castle way into the night already. We walk in silence, but it is not uncomfortable. The time to say good bye comes, and they hide from some guards controlling the area.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. I hope you’ll sleep well, young prince.” Victor bows and smiles.

“Yeah, thank you!” I smile back. As if I could sleep at all.

What is with that guy? I am so happy, I am afraid I might scream!


	5. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri loves every second of training with Victor at night, even if its exhausting.
> 
> But Victor seems to have a problem...

****

The next two weeks are exhausting, but I love every second of it. During the day, I have the military training, which I don´t mind so much now that Victor is training us. At night, I meet up with Victor and learn all these amazing moves on the skates. While we are training during the day, nothing changes. Victor is commander Nikiforov and I am the young prince in training. But at night it is different. We are more than just coach and student. We can talk about everything that is going on, and I love every second of it. But I feel this happiness isn´t going to last.

As always when I find something I love (what am I thinking about?) fate steps in. Fate in the form of a storm destroying part of the kingdom. It is not too serious, but Victor and most of the soldiers were sent to help the people there. I can´t go, even though I asked more than once if I could. My father is getting angry with me (that happened maybe twice in my whole life?). I was ordered to keep on doing what I did, before the order came for more military training. _Great._

Two days before Victor left, we met at the lake, like every night lately, and we trained normally. I feared the morning coming. I didn´t want to leave the ice, since we couldn´t train the next day. Victor needed to organise his troops.

“I am sorry, Yuri.”

“What? Why are you apologizing?”

“I really enjoyed skating with you! But we should stop.”

“I know that you have to leave for the next two weeks. It is stupid, but we can train afterwards again. The ice should stay at least a month from now.” I looked at him. _Why is he so serious?_

He sighed.

“No, I mean we shouldn´t train together anymore. I will ask to leave the military here and move on to another station in the kingdom.”

 _What? What is he saying?_ _Am I hearing that right? Does he hate me that much?_

“I am sorry. I can´t train you anymore.” He bowed. “I enjoyed every second with you, my young prince.” _Switching back to that formal bullshit?_ (My mother would be shocked if she heard me using that kind of language)

“Why? Why?”

“Yuri…”

“Did I do something wrong? You can tell me!”

“Yuri, you are not at fault.”

“WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME?”

I screamed. I never did that. Ever. But this situation was too much for me. I started crying and the tears didn´t stop even if I wanted them to.

There we were standing next to the lake that I loved so much. I was crying and Victor just stared at me.

“Yuri, please, don´t cry…” I could feel how helpless he was. But I didn´t care. It´s not like I could stop.

After some time (a minute, an hour… it all was the same for me) I had stopped crying. Morning came and we needed to go back. Victor had to leave. We walked in silence, Victor’s arm around my shoulders. We stood at the point where we usually said goodbye. But it felt awful that day.

“Yuri…”

“Ok”

Victor had stared at me surprised.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean OK. You want to leave fine. You have your own reasons. Fine. But I want you to think about that decision until you come back from the mission and decide afterwards. Actually, no, I don´t want you to. I order you to.” _Where was this confidence coming from?_

Victor had the same question written all over his face. Then he smiled. _Damn, he really is beautiful_ , I thought. He went down on his right knee, the gesture a knight must make, when he takes a mission from royalty.

“I will, your majesty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurts to write something like that but well..
> 
> Next chapter will come up soon :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy, let me know in the comments.
> 
> Beta Reader saved my life <3


	6. Sometimes you need a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri gets help from a friend.

Victor is not as harsh as everyone feared during training. Rumour has it that he is responsible for half of the cadets leaving basic training. It is still a hard training but something is off, and it has been for the last two weeks. That’s what Phichit had said. He already went through one training with Victor and said that it was so much harder, but now Victor seems different.

“So, do you have an idea why he is different?”, I ask him after training. Victor is gone already getting ready for his trip.

“If I didn´t know better, it seems like he is in love. But everyone knows that he never had an affair, he lives for the military.” I catch myself blushing.

“My Prince, are you alright?” Phichit asks curiously, concerned.

 “I told you, please just call me Yuri, no need for formalities. And yes, I am ok. I guess I am just tired.”

“Must be hard to be a prince, mh?” I smile at Phichit. He is the only one I would consider my friend.

“Well… Have you been in love before?” Change of topic. Kind of.

“O… that came out of nowhere.”

“You don´t have to tell me, if you don’t want?”

“No, it´s fine.” He is a kind person. “Well, I guess I had crushes on people, but I never fell in love. Like truly. But I heard it is awesome. A feeling that fills your whole body with happiness and you just want to be with one person. And if you are not, you think about that person all the time. May I ask why you want to know?”

Of course, the status was still there, but after some rough weeks of training, we are starting to get closer. That´s why he is brave enough to ask.

“No particular reason, I just though it must be nice to be in love.” I really think that. Phichit’s answer was a slam in the face.

“Don´t get me wrong Yuri, I know my place and I don´t want to step over borders, but I thought you were in love. Your eyes have changed since the first week.”

Silence. Shock. _What?!_ Apparently, I am quiet too long.

Phichit falls on his knees “I am deeply sorry, your majesty. I should not mention such a thing. I will accept any punishment you decide upon me!”

“No, no! Please stand up. I was just surprised. You didn´t say anything wrong!” Shaking my hands widely. I hate that everyone is so cautions around me. Except for…

Phichit looks at me while he stands up. “Again, I´m sorry, Yuri.”

“Actually, I am thankful Phichit! I think I realised something. Sorry I need to go and don´t worry about it alright?” He looks at me confused, nods and watches me while I run off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, I hope you like it!
> 
> Please don´t be shy to leave comments and kudos, I love every single one :)


	7. Love?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, it seems that Phichit hit a spot there.  
> Time for Yuri to confront his feelings.

I run. _Is that it? Is Phichit right?_ I need to talk to Victor. But now, not in two weeks.

I arrive at the main hall. All the preparation is happening on here, so he must be around two. People bow but I ignore them. I see my father. _Screw it (sorry mother)._

“Your Majesty. Could I have a minute?” I bow, people are around.

“You look terrible son!” I hadn’t realise until now that I haven´t change back. I am still wearing the light trainings gear. I bow again.

“I am sorry. I came in a rush, please forgive me.” My father send the maid and the butler away.

“It´s unusual to see you like that, it must be important. What is going on?”

“Father, I am searching commander Nikiforov. I need to talk to him. Now.” I am never that intense. My father knows that so he knows it is important.

“Ok, well, that shouldn’t be that much of a problem. Can I know why?”

_Yeah, there it is. What shall I answer?_

“Well I – “

“Your majesty sorry to interrupt but – I am deeply sorry, I didn’t see you, my young prince.” Out of nowhere Victor is standing there.

“Ah what a coincidence, my son was searching for you anyway. What is the problem?”

“There are some documents, that need your signature.”

“Fine then.” My father leaves to sign the documents, and I am left alone with Victor.

“You wanted to talk to me, my young prince?”

“Yes. I was wondering. Why are you always referring to me as young? You cannot be that much older, right?” That is not at all what I wanted to know, but the look on Victors face is priceless.

“Well. I am 23 already. I am feeling rather old compared to your 18 years.”

“Ah.”

“Was that all?”

“No.” _How can I ask him?_

Victor waits. “Please come with me. That room over there is more silent and we shouldn’t be interrupted.” Not that a prince has to justify his actions to a knight but who cares.

“Of course.”

We walk into the room on the side of the main hall. As soon as I close the door, the tension dissipates.

“Yuri, what is going on? If it is about yesterday, I promised to wait with my decision. I won´t break my word. I – “

“That´s not it.”

“So… what is it then?”

“Have you ever been in love?” There, I said it. I can´t even look at him.

“Why would you ask such a question?” His voice is charming and so deep suddenly.

I still look down. I don´t hear him walk closer. He is as light as a feather it seems. Suddenly, he is standing right in front of me. He puts a hand on my chin and raises it up, gently. He is really close. But damn he smells good.

I don’t even have to think about it, his lips are on mine. Surprise don´t even describe what is going on in my head. My mind went blank. Victor’s hands pull me closer and I put my hands around his neck. We melt together. At some point, Victor pushes me slightly away. He is still close and I trouble breathing. He is still holding my waist (thankfully) as I lose all my strength in my knees. I look into his eyes, this beautiful colour, like an ocean, you could get lost in it.

“Do you know now why I can´t stay?”

 My stomach is acting up. I feel dizzy. My face is hot.

_Was Phichit right? Is this... love?_


	8. Stupid and Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this so much. They are finally talking to each other.
> 
> I hope you like it as much as I do. Again a thanks to my BETA reader.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always making me happy, let me know what you think!

We are still standing there. In silence. Just looking at each other. Surprised.

_“Do you know now, why I can´t stay?”_ his words are still in my ears.

Yes. No. I don´t know. I want him to stay. I look away.

“I think I fell for you, Victor.” He didn’t expect that. I hear him breathe. _Is that his heart racing I can hear too?_ He pushes me away.

“Don´t say foolish things. You are the prince. You need to marry someone that will be helpful for the kingdom. You can´t fall for a stupid knight like me.” He says that, but his eyes tell a different story.

“I don’t know what´s going on either. I have never been in love before. But I think - no, I know - that I really like you. I think about you all the time, I want to spend time with you. I … I fell for you.” I look at him straight.

I am surprised by myself. I am normally socially awkward and never tell my feelings to anyone. Why is it so easy now? Well, my face is burning up and my heart is racing. It´s not that easy.

Victor just stares at me, his mouth hanging open.

“Don´t you… I mean … Yuri, I – “, that is the first time I see Victor speechless.

“What about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, you, what… what do you feel about me, Victor?”

“I just kissed you, isn´t that enough?” I look at him. The confidence went back to Victor and left me.

“Of course, I fell for you Yuri. Since I first saw you. You are beautiful, smart and so strong. And you are skating with everything you have. It is like your body is creating music. I love you.”

That is enough for me, I can´t look at him anymore. I blush so hard, I fear that somebody calls the firefighters. _Why is it so hot in here? Are my knees still holding me up?_

“That is why I trained you in the first place. I asked to be your military trainer. The skating was only coincidence though. But I learned that my wishes are selfish. I shouldn´t dream about being with you. You are the prince. I am just a small sprout in the military.”

“Wait - the first time?”

 “Oh, I was at the meeting. I was at all of them, actually. Seems like you never saw me, mh?” _What_?! “Well I was always in armour. And you seemed to be busy with your own thoughts.”

He smiles. I look at him. My knees give in.

“Yuri, are you alright?” He is concerned. _But how, how could I have not realised this beautiful person was sitting right next to me?_

“I am fine. I just need to calm down.”

“it is alright, I loved watching you. But that can´t go on. I can´t train you, especially not skating, I wouldn´t be able to control myself any longer.”

_I can´t believe this guy!_

“Have you ever considered my feelings? I want to be with you. I fell for you! Do not leave me!”

He smiles. _That beautiful man. Damn, it._

“I need to leave now for the mission. But I will be back in two weeks. We should talk again.”

I stand up and nod. Discussing now wouldn´t do us any good. “Fine.”

“Good.”

He kisses me again. It is too short, but he has to leave. For two weeks. I have never been so confused in my life. Love, right? What a stupid feeling.

Stupid and beautiful.


	9. An Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Victor are apart for 2 long weeks. But Yuri seems to have an idea.

The first week was over before I recognised it. I did my paperwork and went skating. Three times a week I had training, which wasn´t very exciting since Victor wasn´t here. But I got along with Yuri way better. He is angry all the time. Literally. But he has a good heart. He and Otabek get along well, sometimes they even behave like a couple. It makes me think of Victor. I want to see him again.

The second week came and I did absolutely nothing productive. I tried to figure out how I could convince Victor to stay. Nothing came to mind. I feel useless.

I talked to Minako – Sensei. She was the only one who I could talk to about that matter. But she couldn´t help either.

“It´s not like you become a skater. It´s only for winter anyway.”

Yeah, she is right.

A few hours later, I am on the Ice again.

_Is she?_

A thought popped up. _What if I could be a skater? What if… I mean that´s crazy, but what if skating does work in spring, autumn, yeah even in summer? There must be a way to keep the ice. In a house or something._

And then another thought came to me. _Who had the idea for the skates? Where did Minako get them from?_

I need to ask her. It is still early to leave the ice. But I don´t care about that right now. I run to her room and pound on the door.

“My, who is it?”

“Me!”

“Prince?!” I never come up to her room (I actually had to ask a maid where her room was).

She opens the door, looks around and lets me in.

“What do you want at this hour Yuri, everything alright?”

“Yeah, actually …”

Two days later, the minister of one of the neighbouring countries came to visit. I invited him. My father was really surprised when I asked him to do that, but I guess he thought I was taking my job seriously.

His name is Christopher. I asked him over because Minako told me that his country has a lot of skaters.

He shows up just on time.

“I am very pleased that you invited me, prince Yuri!” he bowes.

“I am happy that you could make it. We don´t need to be so formal, now that the official ceremonies are over. Please be my guest.”

“Of course!”

We sit down with some tea and cakes. As the maids leave the room, I can´t hold my questions back anymore.

“Please tell me everything about the skating in your country!”

Christopher looks really surprised.

“That is why you summoned me? And I was worried.” He says with a smile on his face.

“Worried?”

“Yes, since our countries didn´t have that good of a relationship in the past.”

I hadn´t even thought about that.

“I don´t care about that. I want to work on that if possible.”

“I am happy to hear that.”

And then he starts talking. He tells me about competitions, costumes, routines, prizes. And the best thing: Ice rinks. Places where you can skate, all year long! How amazing! I can´t stop listening to his words. He shows me completely new possibilities. I can do something! Even if skating isn´t a big thing now in Chris’ country, it sounds amazing!

“Thank you so much, Chris!”

“No need to thank me, Yuri. I am glad to be of help. And I and my king, Yakov, would surely be happy to help.

And then he leaves. And I have work to do.

A lot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we are getting closer to the end. And that males me sad and happy at the same time. My first work brought me many ideas and I learned so much! 
> 
> I can´t believe how many of you gave me comments and kudos on this one, 160 Hits are you for real?!  
> That´s amazing and I am super happy! Please continue being awesome <3


	10. He´s back

I prepare everything. Chris and King Yakov are a big help. And then the day arrive. The day   Victor comes back.

I can´t help it, but I find it hard to stay focused. It’s because I am excited. And nervous.

Then I hear the announcement that the troops are back.

I run to the gate and catch my breath before I walk next to my father. It is duty of the royal family to respect and thank those that worked for the country.

I wait. And my eyes search Victor in the group. _Where is he?_

My father says something to the leader. I can´t care less.

And then I see him. In the very back of the group. He looks tired. But the first thing he does, as he gets through the gates, is search for me. And he smiles. I smile back.

He is back. Finally!

The official part of the ceremony takes forever. I really can´t keep my eyes off him. Than my father ends the meetings.

I walk in the corridor. Right to the military wing. _He must be waiting, right?_

I walk around the corner, trying to think of something to say. _Why am I so nervous?_

Suddenly a hand pulls me into a room. I don´t have time to say anything when I feel strong arms around me and smells him. Victor. I missed him so much. We stand there, hugging each other and forget about everything else. _Can we stay like this forever?_

At some point, Victor slightly pushes me away, but he doesn´t let go. It is just so that we could look into each other’s eyes.

“I missed you, Yuri!”

“I missed you too, Victor.”

We smile at each other, happy to be together again.


	11. Against the barrier together

And then it is time to tell Victor about my plan. He iss really sceptical at first, but I manage convince him in the end.

“Well, you certainly did a lot of work there, Yuri.”

I nod. “I want to do something!”

“Haha, I see how much courage you have, my young prince.” He smiles at me. We are alone but he likes to call me that. Me too, to be honest. We are sitting on my bed, his arm on my shoulder. We only have two days together, but it feels so normal to have him around me. _Is that love?_

“Ok, let´s try to talk to your father. Even though I am nervous about that.”

“You are nervous? You are the great commander Nikiforov, nothing should scare you.” I tease him a bit. He laughs.

I get everything ready for the meeting with my father, but it´s not that easy, he is very busy.

A few days later we finally have the appointment.

“Son, I was rather surprised by your request. Even more that commander Nikiforov is with you.”

I am nervous. Victor is too. _It is my time to be brave now!_

“Father!” (it´s not a completely official meeting, so I can be a bit less polite)

“I have a request.” I get straight to the point. No small talk, I need to convince him.

“What is it?”

“I am not sure if you have heard about this sport yet father. It is called ice skating!”

“O yeah, our neighbour, Yakov, is quite busy with that, isn´t he?”

“Yes, indeed. I want to bring that sport to our nation!”

“May I ask how the idea came up?”

Ok, now it is getting important. Say nothing wrong. I hesitate a bit.

“Your majesty, may I speak?” Victor asks. _Thank goodness, I don´t need to fight alone anymore_.

“Go ahead.”

Victor explains how he discovered the sport for himself. He mentions the lake, and my father listens.

“And… well. Your majesty, I met the Prince there as well.”

“You did what?” he asks surprised, and why shouldn´t he be?

“Yes, father. I learnt skating too. And I love it.”

“That is a surprise.”

“I know, and I deeply apologise for not telling you or mother about that. I know it is not proper.”

“True.” Just one word, spoken in a strange tone. _Is he that disappointed in me?_

Silence.

“He is really talented, sir!”

We both look at Victor.

“I saw him skate, sir. He is amazing. He only trained at night, for a few weeks only. He still did an amazing job at the military training and I am sure he never let his work as a prince slide. Please consider that too!”

To speak without being allowed too, would really be trouble if had been an official occasion. Even now, that was super risky.

“F- Father I- “

“Son.” He interrupts me. Not a good sign. I look between my father and Victor. No sign of hesitation in his eyes. He keeps on looking at my father.

“Commander. I guess you know more about my son than I thought.”

“Only in that matter, sir.”

“Mhh … Is that the reason you invited the minister over?”

I nod. “Yes, sir.”

“I see.”

It takes forever until he speaks again.


	12. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Yuris father say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is the last chapter! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the comments and Kudos I got. I love every single one of them!
> 
> I plan to let this series grow, so please stay updated if u like :)

“Ok.”

_Huh?!_

“Pardon, Father?”

“I said it is ok. If you take care of everything. And it looks like you are prepared, you get some funds and I allow you to build the ice rink.”

I can´t believe it. It is ok? He said yes?

“Your majesty?”

“Yes.”

“May I request to help the prince with the organisation? I am sure my talented would be needed there. And I think my career doesn´t really lie in the military.”

_What did he say? We haven´t talked about that!_

“Son, is that what you want to?

“Y- Yes, sir. I would be happy to have his help!”

“Then so be it. I have some other things to take care of. I still expect you to take care of your duties, Yuri. But I am also curious to see what happens.”

“Yes, father!”

He leaves the room. I am still standing there, dumbfounded, watching him leave. Victor hugs me.   


“You did it, Yuri!”

Yes, I did it. I thought about something, planned it, and it worked. And Victor will stay by my side. _That is too good to be true!_

“Yuri? Hey, are you alright?”

“Yea- Yeah, I am fine. I can´t quite believe it.”

“I see.” He smiles. “But now we have a lot to work to do, so get yourself together, young prince.” He winks at me.

“Yes, you are right!”

We really have a lot to do!

\----A few weeks later, Spring ----

I missed skating on the lake. We used the ice as long as it was safe, but it wasn´t as long as I hoped for. My father even came by once.

And about Victor and me. Well, we are still the same I guess. Or not really. We are together. Not openly, well not now. I plan to make it public. But I want to wait until the rink is finished. That is top priority, but I spend as much time as I can with him. The love of my life. I am blushing just thinking about it. It is embarrassing. Love. This stupid feeling.

Stupid and really beautiful.

Now we are busy with finishing the ice rink. Chris is a big help with that. And Yakov and my father are getting along perfectly. The whole kingdom was really surprised when I announced the news. But now people are excited. The opening of Hasetsu Castle is in two days. Victor wants to be a trainer. Chris wants to hold competitions and even other countries want to join. So much will happen, and I am, for the first time in my life, happy to be a prince. And I want to skate too, there is still so much I want to learn. As long as I still do my duties, my father won´t say anything against that.

_Prince or skater?_

Why not both!

  * The end -



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with my first fanfiction!
> 
> Hope you all have a lovely day!
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos, if you like too :)  
> I am also open to suggestions for the following series!
> 
> _Born to make history _

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :)
> 
> \- Born to make history -


End file.
